ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexicon of terms relating to UFRP
Going through a new site can be confusing, especially if those who are involved in the site have been already in the community for awhile. They end up forming inside jokes and phrases that are used back and forth between the members, that new members might not understand. So, for your convenience, here is a lexicon of terms that you most likely will find through out the site. As the site continues and more and more inside jokes and such arise, you will find this lexicon continually updated to help you better understand our community. And let me know if you think I'm missing anything. I'll add it here. ********** Admin - Admin is short for administrator. The administrator here at UFRP is Rakatan. BA - BA is short for Bimmissari Academy. It is one of the current active sith academies in this role playing game. It is an excellent place for rp as there are alot who use the academy or are members of it and is fairly active from what I had heard. BBCode - BBCode is short for Bulletin Board Code. It is how you can format your posts with different colors and what not. Canon - Canon means that it is found in the Star Wars universe. It could be from the books, the films, the radio dramas, etc... CoK - CoK is short for The Council of Knowledge. It is one of the locations that you can rp at. It is located on Naboo and run by a group of councilors. Jedi and Sith are welcome there. EU - EU stands for Expanded Universe. It is pretty much all of the star wars information that is outside of the original six films produced by George Lucas. Facebook - Facebook is a one of those community websites. It is through facebook that this roleplay started. JvS - JvS is short for "Jedi Verses Sith." It is an application on Facebook where this roleplay originated. Moderator - A moderator is part of the site staff. They work to help keep this place running smoothly. OOC - OOC stands for Out of character. It means that particular portion of the post is not actually written from the point of view of any character, but rather from the point of view of the author of the post. RP - RP is short for role play. It is what we do here. Essentially it is a group of people who all like a certain subject. They each create a character and begin to write a story together, only with each person writing only from their character's point of view. Star Wars - If I have to explain this one are you absolutely certain that you want to rp with us? UFRP - UFRP stands for Universal Force Role Play. It is the name of this wonderful and amazing roleplaying game site! Wookie - You might here someone say to "Look it up on Wookie." Wookie is short for www.wookieepedia.com. It is a star wars wikia and is filled with interesting and useful knowledge for rp. http://universalforcerp.com/report.php?f=420&p=7742 Category:UFRP Player Handbook